


best friends (a haechan one shot)

by heavensheda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensheda/pseuds/heavensheda
Summary: Anna and Donghyuck have been best friends for an eternity until one day she had to admit to herself that her feelings for him weren't just platonic. What will happen to them and how does he feel about her?





	best friends (a haechan one shot)

As I was sitting next to my best friend Donghyuck, both of us concentrating on our own phones, I had some time to think about everything that’s been going on.  
We’ve been best friends since kindergarten, I’ve known him before I could even properly think and every great memory and adventure I could think of, I have experienced with him.  
He and I talk about everything, but lately there’s been something going on with me, I couldn’t talk to him about.  
Possibly never.  
When I was younger my mom always used to tease me that I’d marry him someday and I always told her that I’d never develop more feelings for him than friendship but for the past few months there’s been more than friendship.  
Donghyuck affected me in a way he didn’t before, he got to me on a level I didn’t know he could.  
I suddenly saw all of his features, how his face seemed flawless, his amazing voice he only showed to me, his cute smile.  
And of course his great mind and humor. His humor was something else.  
Never failing to make me laugh, always there to put a smile on my face.  
He knew everything about me.  
And maybe that was the scary part.  
Our friendship has been the greatest thing in my life and I never wanted to ruin it in any way. But my feelings have been getting so strong that sometimes I couldn’t really suppress them anymore.  
At first it was easier to cover them up but now it was almost impossible.  
“Hey you”, Donghyuck suddenly said and I pushed my thoughts away.  
“Hmm?”, I hummed and looked up to him. “What are you doing?”, he asked and I shrugged.  
“Nothing really.. I just went through instagram and saw this nice boy on my feed.”  
Even though I wasn’t really interested, I tried to make it seem like I was interested in others so he’d never find out I actually had feelings for him. My flawless best friend.  
“Oh”, he just replied and looked back on his phone. Weird.  
“And you?”, I asked him back.  
“I didn’t really do anything. Just talked to Mark about a few things.”  
“Oh right”, I said and smiled at him, our conversation was weird and it has never been this awkward before.  
He smiled back but it never really reached his eyes.  
“You okay?”, I asked him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah”, he answered and straightened up a bit, as if my hand was something bad.  
“Well then..”, I said dryly and put my hand away. And suddenly his gaze got softer and he sighed.  
“I’m sorry, I overreacted”, he said in a low voice and I got confused:”Why did you overreact?”.  
He was quiet for a few moments but then he looked up and just said:”Fuck it.”  
And suddenly I found his lips on mine and here I was, too shocked to do something about it. After three seconds he pulled away and I saw his disappointed look:”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..”  
But I interrupted his words and put my lips on his again and we really started kissing.  
My heart was doing a million backflips.  
Was I just kissing my best friend? My best friend whom I had feelings for?  
His lips seemed so soft and he really was the perfect kisser. I smiled into the kiss and as we broke it, we immediately locked our eyes and just like that I was at a loss for words.  
“The truth is..”, he suddenly spoke up. “I’ve been hiding my true feelings from you for such a long time now and I can’t keep on doing this anymore. At a certain point of my life I didn’t see you as just a best friend anymore and I’m sorry if this overwhelms you but I just really fucking like you.”  
My smile only grew brighter and I answered to him:”You know, the same thing has been happening to me and I never imagined you to like me back. I always thought it was this one sided thing and I tried to get over it so many times but you were just stuck in my mind.” Donghyuck smiled at me and it made my heart flutter.  
“Let’s ruin the friendship then”, he just said and kissed me again.  
And suddenly I was the happiest girl on earth.  
I had a boy on my side that I could count on, who’d always be there for me and knew all my sides. I truly couldn’t wish for anyone better. 

authors note:  
hey guys,  
I wrote this last night and it's definitely not perfect but I kind of wanted to publish this.  
During the past few weeks I found myself falling more and more in love with Haechan and that's why I really wanted to write about him. I hope y'all like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Anna and Donghyuck have been best friends for an eternity until one day she had to admit to herself that her feelings for him weren't just platonic. What will happen to them and how does he feel about her?


End file.
